The present invention concerns coupling means for connecting and locking together objects such as, for example, modular units of an assembly.
There are instances where objects have to be put together quickly in a fashion which combines a fast and structurally solid connection with a safe lock secured against any spontaneous disengagement while at the same time enabling intentional unlocking and dismantling. It is thus the object of the present invention to meet these requirements by providing coupling means combining a solid connection capacity with a safe lock ability.